


A Cure For Writer's Block

by cybercandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve hit a wall, there’s no point denying it, and to be honest Mikey’s surprised it hasn’t happened sooner. It’s been going so well, songs and words slotting into place like puzzle pieces, the new album appearing in front of their eyes and ears bit by bit. </p><p>Until it all ground to a really fucking spectacular halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for the prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _MCR GSF, compound fic! fluffy, happy compound fic that ends in GSF!_

At first Mikey thinks it’s just him. The bass line sounds messed up and his fingers feel clunky and wrong on the frets. But then he looks around and there’s a frown on Ray’s face and Frank’s lips have gone all thin, sweat beading on his brows, and Gerard’s knuckles are almost white because he’s clutching the mic so hard, eyes screwed shut as if he can will them to go on, push them just a little bit further, make it alright again. It’s a futile effort, they’re in a slow-motion car crash, there’s no escaping the impact they all feel is coming. Gerard only delays the inevitable by stubbornly pushing them through another repetition, but after the song has gone bad for the third time he calls time out.

They’ve hit a wall, there’s no point denying it, and to be honest Mikey’s surprised it hasn’t happened sooner. It’s been going so well, songs and words slotting into place like puzzle pieces, the new album appearing in front of their eyes and ears bit by bit. Until it all ground to a really fucking spectacular halt. 

Gerard puts the mic back in its stand and stalks out in a prissy diva huff. Frank slams his guitar down, shouts “fuck that” and runs after him. Ray’s more composed, letting out a sigh and calmly putting his guitar into its stand. He turns off the amps before he grabs a bottle of water and sits down on the armchair in the corner, acoustic guitar in his hands almost immediately. Mikey unhooks his bass and stands it against the speaker, almost relieved to get rid of the weight of it on his shoulders. He gives Ray a quick nod before leaving him in the studio on his own. Ray’s always been the last one to give up, he’s the most patient out of all of them and he’s probably going to try for another hour before he’ll admit defeat. 

Mikey knows it might feel like the end of the world now, but they’ve been there before and all it needs is a bit of time. And for once they actually have time. There’s no clock ticking away the money each minute they’re not productive because for the first time in their career they’re not renting the studio, they _own_ it, which means they can afford an hour or two, or even a day or a week, of downtime. What’s even better is that they not only have their own studio, they have their own fucking _house_ to record and hang out in. The main bit is the recording room, of course, custom-built to their requirements, including making things as non-breakable as possible so Frank can’t wreck them no matter how much he thrashes around. Making things Frank-proof is something they’ve learned early on, the man is a fucking liability and he’s lucky they all love him enough to put up with his shit. Apart from the studio there’s also is a kitchen with a coffee machine that made Gerard purr when he had his first cup, a pool and additional rooms upstairs to crash and retreat to. But the best thing about the house is the lounge which not only has a plasma tv with xBox and Playstation attached but also contains a huge soft-leather comfy-as-fuck L-shaped sofa which totally kicks ass and sits right in the middle of the room. 

Which is where Mikey’s headed now. The sofa’s open on both side and of course Gerard has claimed the corner, looking up from his notepad with a look that’s challenging Mikey to say something so he can start an argument but Mikey’s not going to go there, he’s not going to argue with Gerard in creative-block drama-queen mode, he’s neither crazy nor suicidal. Instead he folds himself up on one of the long sides, grabs his laptop and starts checking his emails. He needs distraction, needs to forget about bass lines and messed up songs for a while, and the internet is perfect for that. Gerard, on the other hand, is still torturing himself, frantically scribbling away making unhappy noises, tearing off a page only to start scribbling again a minute later, not sounding any happier about it. 

Mikey gets lost in random stuff he finds on the internet, spacing out to Ray playing chord progressions in the background, every so often launching into the new song only to stop and go back to playing scales. He almost jumps off the sofa when Gerard throws the notepad on the floor so hard it bounces back, then jumps up and stomps off towards the kitchen. Mikey’s been exposed to his brother’s diva-bitch-fits for long enough to be able to distinguish between Gerard being overly dramatic just because he knows how to, which only gets a raised eyebrow, and Gerard being seriously upset, which means Mikey has to be a good little brother and calm him down. It’s definitely the former this time, Gerard’s being way too theatrical and loud about it, he’s much quieter when something is really off. And Gerard’s making quite a production of it, clanking pots and slamming the cupboard doors and honestly, no one needs to be this loud when making coffee. It’s only then that Mikey notices the lack of Frank, more like a remarkable absence of Frank, a Frank-shaped silence, because tiny as he is, Frank can fill a room with his energy and quiet isn’t exactly his middle name. Quiet Frank is worrying, invisible and quiet Frank is a cause for concern. So when there’s a shout (Ray) and a high-pitched giggle (Frank) and Frank comes bounding out of the studio with Ray hot on his heels, Mikey’s actually more relieved than surprised. They chase each other through the lounge and over the sofa, Frank laughing like a maniac, Ray cursing after him. Ray catches up with Frank on the third lap, tripping him, and Frank goes down face first on the fluffy carpet with a loud “oomph”. He just about manages to twist onto his back before Ray pins him down for good, hands on Frank’s wrists, water dripping from his hair, making his fro spring into new life.

“You little shit, what did I tell you about climbing on me?” Ray growls.

“That you’re not Bob?” Frank tries, attempting to look guilty and failing spectacularly. He’s not trying particularly hard.

“Exactly. And what did you do?” Ray asks calmly, but that’s Ray’s you’re-going-to-pay-for-this-later voice and it makes Mikey’s ears perk up and his cock twitch in his pants. He likes when Ray gets like that.

“Climb and pour water over you...” Frank grins and starts wriggling underneath Ray, teasing and pushing, although there’s nowhere he can go. This can only end badly. 

There’s a flurry of arms and hands when Frank manages to wrestle out of Ray’s grip, and a lot of kicking out into the air when he tries to fold up to get his legs hooked over Ray’s shoulders – just because Frank doesn’t stand a chance doesn’t mean he won’t try and he’s definitely making every effort to piss Ray off even more. Ray growls and slams Frank’s hands back into the carpet, sliding down slightly so he can get his legs onto Frank’s shins to prevent any more kicking. From one moment to the next Frank goes really still, and then a dirty grin flashes across his face and his hips hitch up against Ray’s groin. Ray freezes, looking down open-mouthed at Frank who blatantly leers back. 

“What the...” he gasps and this brief moment of Ray letting his guard down is all Frank needs to get on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing his body down against Ray’s torso. He rolls his hips and Ray’s hands hover in mid-air for a moment before he grabs Frank’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Frank makes a happy sound and Mikey’s suddenly not all that interested in the internet anymore because, hey, there’s porn happening right in front of him. Ray and Frank are still locked in a passionate kiss when Frank extends his arm and beckons, making a noise that’s either a moan or a “come here”. Mikey takes it as the latter and slides down, it’s not like he’s got something better to do and also, porn. Right in front of him. Porn he might potentially get involved in, which as far as Mikey’s concerned is the best kind of porn. He shuffles close to Frank and Ray on his knees, stopping when he’s next to them, unsure what to do. Frank breaks the kiss and leans over to attack Mikey’s mouth, all tongue and spit, then pushes Mikey’s head down towards Ray’s face while he gets his teeth into the soft flesh of Mikey’s neck.

“I leave the room for 5 minutes... and... the fuck?” Mikey hears Gerard gasp from the general direction of the kitchen.

“Stop being a queen and come over” Frank says and Gerard scrambles over the back of the sofa, getting tangled up in the back cushion and flopping down on his back like a beetle. Graceful is not Gerard’s middle name, although Mikey wouldn’t say that to his face. Ever. Frank leaves Mikey to take over his position on Ray’s hips and starts crawling towards Gerard, who lets out a low moan about half a minute later which means that Frank, his hands, mouth and other crucial parts have found their target. At least that’s Mikey’s interpretation of the noises coming from the sofa because it’s hard to concentrate when Ray’s cock is rubbing against his crotch and Ray’s hand is twisted into his hair, pulling just right, holding him so he can’t get away, and Mikey has missed Ray’s hands doing that. Ray slides his other hand down to pop the button of Mikey’s jeans, pulls down the zipper and wraps his fingers around Mikey’s cock. Mikey whimpers into Ray’s mouth and pushes into Ray’s hand. 

“Strip, Mikey” Ray says softly, letting go of Mikey’s hair so Mikey can sit back and pull his t-shirt off over his head, ass grinding against Ray’s hard-on. 

“Jeans, too, Mikey” Ray grins and adds “you might want to get up for that” when Mikey tries to wriggle out of his trousers on top of him. 

And, yeah, he’s got a point there. Mikey stands up, toes off his shoes and struggles out of his jeans, getting rid of his socks and boxers in the process. Ray disappears, leaving Mikey standing in the middle of the lounge naked and hard, and Mikey’s just starting to feel a tad awkward when Ray returns with a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. The lube gets an approving groan from Frank, who’s lying on the sofa with Gerard’s legs wrapped around his waist. They’re naked, hips rolling and clearly don’t care what else is going on. Frank’s hums when Ray pushes the lube into his hands, mouth on Gerard’s neck, breaking the kiss just long enough to get his fingers slicked up and into Gerard. Ray’s the only one in the room who’s still dressed, standing a few steps away from Mikey and casually letting his eyes wander up and down Mikey’s body. Mikey automatically stands with his back straight and hands clasped together behind his back, eyes cast down under Ray’s approving gaze.

“So fucking pretty, Mikey” Ray remarks, stepping closer, and gently turns Mikey around to run his hands from Mikey’s shoulders to his wrists and back up over his belly to his chest.

“On the floor” he says softly and his tone of his voice trips switches in Mikey’s body. He goes down like a paperweight, folding himself up in front of Ray, who runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair and gently pulls his head back. Mikey’s mouth drops open in a sigh and Ray smiles. They’re on familiar ground now and Mikey’s relaxed and pliable, waiting for Ray’s orders. It only takes a few nudges and Ray has Mikey on all fours facing the sofa, face level with Gerard’s. Mikey looks back over his shoulder at Ray and Ray nods, ushering Mikey forward a little more so he can push himself up and kiss Gerard.

“Wow, so hot” Frank gasps and moves again, making Gerard’s breath hitch and his body jerk with each of his thrusts. Gerard’s writhing on the sofa, eyes dark and fixed on Mikey as if he’s the only thing holding him inside his body, like he’s going to come apart if Mikey doesn’t ground him. Mikey goes in for another kiss and Ray chooses this exact moment to push a slicked up finger into Mikey’s ass, loosely closing his other hand over his cock. It’s not enough, Mikey needs _more_ , but all he gets is a “stop that, Mikes” when he tries to buck into Ray’s fist and then the hand’s gone again. Mikey moans in frustration, which turns into a whimper when Ray adds a second finger.

“Mikey... please” Gerard whispers and grabs Mikey’s hand to guide it down his body towards his dick. The angle is awkward and Mikey can’t focus, not when Ray’s pushing in and out, slow, so fucking _slow_ , but Mikey manages to wrap his hand around Gerard’s cock. It’s hot, the head wet with pre-come, and Gerard arches into Mikey’s hand, a needy whine falling from his lips. Ray adds a third finger, holding Mikey steady so he can’t push back and Gerard’s making those small whimpers that mean he’s getting close, pushing into Mikey’s fist faster and faster. Frank groans and speeds up, head hanging down, hands braced on the sofa either side of Gerard for leverage. Gerard’s fingers dig into Mikey’s shoulder and his eyes go wide before they roll back into his head when he comes with a choked-off moan, spilling over Mikey’s hand and onto his own stomach. Frank manages a few more thrusts before he follows suit, pushing all the way into Gerard one more time before he comes with a shout. 

And all the while Mikey’s slowly going crazy, he needs a hand on his cock or a cock inside him, preferably both but he’s willing to opt for either if he just gets _something_. Fuck Ray and his teasing, Mikey’s aching with the need to come and he can’t wait much longer. 

“Ray, please, fuck me, please” Mikey begs and Ray chuckles.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” and withdraws his fingers. Mikey shivers, suddenly empty, but then Ray’s cock is pushing against his hole and Ray’s hands are on his hips, holding him steady, stopping Mikey from just pushing back. It’s not that he would, he can’t, he won’t, because Ray is the one in control, it’s the way he fucks and even though it drives him insane, Mikey also loves him for it. Ray takes his time, sliding into Mikey inch by inch and it’s mind-blowing and frustrating all at the same time. The sensation of Ray bottoming out, finally, is overwhelming and he only gives Mikey a minute to adjust before he starts fucking hard and fast. Ray’s hitting Mikey’s prostrate on every other stroke, making Mikey’s stomach muscles contract all by themselves, but it’s not enough, Mickey needs a hand on his cock, needs to come right the fuck now. He braces himself on the sofa with one hand and he almost gets the other on his dick before Ray says “no, Mikey”. Gerard has rolled onto his side, facing Mikey, one hand hooked underneath Mikey’s chin, gently stroking his face with the other.

“Look at me, Mikes” he whispers, kissing him softly. Mikey’s too far gone to even remember how to kiss back, moaning in frustration, wanting, needing and not getting. But then there’s a hand on his cock, and it’s not Ray’s because he’s still firmly holding on to Mikey’s hips. Mikey looks over his shoulder and sees Frank kneeling by his side, smiling and jacking Mikey in time with Ray’s thrusts. He needs to come so badly, he can feel his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach, but he needs Ray permission first and he can’t even ask for it because his brain is mush and his body is strung tight and words are way too complicated right now.

“Come, Mikey” Ray says and Mikey stops holding back, feeling the heat rush through his body leaving goosebumps in its wake and he just hopes most of his come hits Frank’s hand and not the carpet. Ray fucks him through his orgasm and right into over-sensitive, pumping faster and faster before he tenses up and comes as well.

Mikey collapses into a heap, back against the sofa the moment Ray pulls out. Gerard is still stroking his hair and Frank’s by his side, nibbling on his shoulder, and Mikey smiles because, seriously, his life is awesome. Ray climbs onto the sofa next to Gerard and Mikey lets Frank tug him upwards as well. They end up lying stretched out on their sides opposite Ray and Gerard, Mikey’s back against Frank’s chest and Mikey can’t believe that Gerard has fetched his notebook again and is writing, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ray enquires, lazily scratching his belly.

"Had an idea for the song" Gerard mumbles.

"Like, right now?" Ray asks with disbelief in his voice. Gerard just hums and continues writing.

“If you mention any of this in your lyrics I’ll kill you” Ray states, looking dead serious about it.

“We totally should have a song about hot sofa sex, I’m cool with that” Frank chimes in, fingers curling in Mikey’s hair.

“That’s because you’re a slut” Ray remarks.

“I’m not a slut, I’m just generous” Frank gives back.

“There won’t be any mention of cocks or orgies in our songs” Gerard declares.

“Such a shame” Frank says and nuzzles Mikey’s neck. His hand slides to Mikey’s chest to tease his nipple, then travels down and rests on Mickey’s soft cock, thumb ghosting over the head. Mikey flinches a little at the sensation, it’s too much, too soon, he’s all foggy-brained and fucked-out, limbs still loose and heavy. Frank’s teeth scrape over his shoulders, sending a shiver down Mikey’s spine and, against all odds, blood down to his cock. He sighs contentedly, hoping that Frank isn’t expecting him to move anytime soon because that’s really not happening. Frank presses closer and hooks his leg over Mickey’s hip, rubbing his hard-on against Mickey’s back while tracing circles over Mikey’s chest and sucking a hickey onto his arm. He stops grinding and pulls back just enough to get his hand on Mikey’s ass, finger sliding into his crack. Mikey sucks in a breath when Frank’s fingers reach his hole, because Ray ain’t all that small and he’s still stretched and sensitive. 

“Wanna fuck you, Mikey” Frank whispers, fingers tracing, teasing, but not pushing in, and against all expectations Mikey finds that he wants. He hums in agreement and Frank’s fingers circle one more time before he pulls away to reach backwards to get a condom from wherever he has stashed them away. Gerard’s still writing, oblivious to what is going on around him, but Ray is watching with his eyes half-shut and a hand on his cock. Mikey hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper being ripped open, followed by the click-squirt of Frank slicking up and leans forward with one leg hitched up to make it easier for Frank to enter him. Frank doesn’t bother prepping, just spreads lube around Mikey’s hole before lining up and pushing in. A shiver runs through Mikey’s body, Frank’s cock is slightly shorter than Ray’s but he’s just as wide and the renewed stretch sends a wave of pleasure-not-quite-pain-but-close through Mikey’s body. He’s going to be sore tomorrow, but that’s tomorrow, and right now Frank’s pressed up against him, one arm next to Mikey’s shoulder for leverage, slowly fucking in and out.

Mikey feels the sofa shift and looks up and straight at Ray’s junk where he’s leaning over to whisper something in Frank's ear. Frank chuckles and pulls out and before he even realises what’s going on Mikey is on his back and getting dragged towards the edge of the sofa. He’s about to complain about being objectified, but then again, hey, he’s being objectified, for sex, and he’s quite alright with that.

"Yeah, that'll work" Frank mutters, grabbing a cushion to shove under his knees and push back in. He only manages a few thrust before he goes still and leans forward with his eyes closed and mouth open. Mikey leans sideways to check what’s going on because that’s not Frank’s oh-fuck-I’m-coming-face and Mikey’s pretty sure he’d noticed that happening, anyway. Turns out it’s the face Frank pulls when he’s got one of Ray’s fingers in his ass, because Ray’s kneeling on the floor next to Frank, forehead scrunched in concentration, opening him up. Frank moans and starts moving again, going slow and gentle, hips stuttering when Ray adds another finger.

Gerard finally puts his notebook away and shuffles over, crouching down next to Mikey's head to kiss him. He wraps a lube-squishy hand around Mikey’s cock that has finally decided to get with the program, going from half-hard to hard under Gerard’s fingers. At first Mikey doesn’t know what’s happening when Gerard stops jacking, rolls a condom over Mikey’s cock and climbs onto the sofa. His knees bump against Mikey’s ribs as settles before he doubles over, grabs Mikey's cock and lines up. Frank has stopped moving, which means Ray has stopped moving, both of them watching Gerard lower himself down on Mikey’s cock, eyes squeezed shut, tip of his tongue pink and shiny at the corner of his mouth. 

“Holy shit” Ray rasps and Frank moans. Gerard moves up, then down again, taking Mikey deeper each time until he’s all the way down. Frank moans again when Gerard rocks forward and then he starts moving, only stalling when Ray stops fingering and starts fucking. Mikey feels like his body is floating, senses overloading, because fuck, that’s Gerard on his cock, hips rolling in split-time with Frank’s thrusts, hands braced on Mikey's shoulders.

Gerard’s cock is bouncing against Mikey’s stomach and Mikey knows this isn’t enough, knows his brother well enough to know that Gerard can’t come just from getting fucked. Mikey reaches down to wrap clumsy fingers around Gerard’s dick but he’s too far gone to get a decent rhythm going and Gerard pushes him away to get a fist around his cock himself. Gerard is hot and tight around Mikey’s cock and Mikey has a hard time remembering how to breathe, it feels like his body’s being pulled in every direction and it’s too much and it's amazing. 

Frank’s thrusting hard and fast, Ray's arm slung around his neck, making Mikey see stars every time he hits his prostate and every time Mikey opens his eyes he sees Gerard, the hand on his dick going so fast it’s almost a blur, choked little noises falling from his lips that mean he's getting close. Mikey’s orgasm starts as a ball of white-hot heat pooling in stomach before it races up his spine, exploding into a fireball when it hits the back of his head, and it’s making his toes curl and his back arch, fingers helplessly clawing the sofa. 

"Oh god, Mikey, fuuuuuck..." Gerard gasps before he presses down tight and comes all over Mikey’s chest. 

Frank’s running through a litany of “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh sweetjesusfuck...”, head thrown back, slamming into Mikey as hard as his position and Ray’s press and pull allows. He manages to hold back for a few more thrusts before he’s pushing as deep into Mikey as he can, coming with a “fucksweetfuckjesusfuck” on his lips. Ray’s the only one still going, each thrust making Frank shudder and rock into Mikey, and then he’s coming as well, face buried in Frank’s hair. 

It takes a few minutes for Mikey's brain to report back to duty, running a quick check to confirm he’s still alive before acknowledging his surroundings. Gerard’s still on top of him, holding himself up with one arm and prodding at Frank who is draped across his back. Ray’s got his eyes closed, breathing heavily, but at least he’s upright.

"Frankie, you lazy fuck, get off me" Gerard whines, causing Frank to mumble something resembling "can’t, legs not working" into Gerard’s armpit. He starts to stir when Ray pulls out, using the momentum to slide out of Mikey and off Gerard’s back. Mikey nudges at Gerard because he’s getting kinda heavy and looks like he’s going to fall asleep any second now. Gerard swats Mikey’s hand away but he lifts up to let Mikey’s cock slide out before tilting sideways and squeezing into the gap between Mikey and the back of the sofa. Mikey slides the condom off and flicks it into the bin that has somehow found its way to the edge of the sofa, scooting up a little so he can stretch out. Well, as much as he can with Gerard’s leg wrapped over his thigh anyway.

"We made the sofa smell of sex" Ray says into the silence.

"We’ll febreeze it. It’ll be fine" Gerard mumbles and yawns.

"So, that last song we were working on..." Ray begins, stopping when Frank scoots closer and nibbles on his shoulder. 

"What?" he asks. 

"Still enjoying my post-sex euphoria here" Frank says to Ray’s shoulder.

"Gee's got the lyrics changed now. Right?" Ray enquires. Gerard nods enthusiastically, looking surprisingly chipper considering he was half asleep a minute ago.

"Yeah, we broke my writer's block" he smiles, adding “I think we also broke Mikey” and poking Mikey in the ribs. Bastard.

"’m alive. Need food, am starving" Mikey mumbles, because, yeah, food. Coffee would be a really awesome idea, too, as long as he’s not the one making it.

"Coffee would be good" Gerard ponders and Mikey hums his agreement. Apparently his brotherly Jedi mind trick still work. 

"You know, we could always go for a third round..." Frank suggests, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Frank. Album, remember? Also, getting sore" Ray points out, the voice of reason as usual, and even though the thought is appealing, Mikey has to agree.

"Spoilsport" Frank grumbles, scooting closer to Ray and eyeing his junk. 

"Nymphomaniac" Ray responds lovingly, pushing Frank’s hand away from the proximity of his cock. 

"So, food then? And coffee?" Mikey tries again, because someone has to think of the important things here.

But Ray’s already on his way into the studio and Gerard’s struggling into his jeans to join him. Frank grins and crawls over to kiss Mikey before scrambling off the sofa, which means Mikey probably should get dressed and join them.

There’s an album waiting to be made and if they hit another wall, well, they know what to do.


End file.
